The present invention relates to production of roller curtains or the like, which are applied to windows for darkening, for preventing insects from entrance, and the like.
In particular, the present invention concerns configuration of the curtain rolling up elastic means, their supports, and the connection system between the roller support shaft and the rolling up elastic means.